


Red As

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [157]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Missing Scene, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse thinks Edward looks weird.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa never writes, she never calls, but I'm going to keep playing with her toys 'til she tells me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red As

Edward couldn’t figure out the weird expression on Alphonse’s face. “What?” 

“Uh.” Alphonse cocked his head to the side. At least his head didn’t look so big on his neck any more. The first time he’d done that, Edward had nearly grabbed his skull to right it, afraid Alphonse might snap his skinny little neck under the weight. Oh, wait, Alphonse was still talking. “…weird.”

“What’s weird?” Narrowing his eyes at Alphonse, Edward made a noise in his throat. 

“You wearing that white jacket, instead of your red coat.” From the tone of his voice, Alphonse didn’t appreciate repeating himself. “Weren’t you listening? Oh, I know, you were thinking about Winry waiting for us!” He pursed his lips, drawing out a kissing sound. “Oh, Ed, I’m so glad to see you!” It was not a very good imitation of Winry’s voice. 

Still, the heat swarming his face couldn’t be denied, much as Edward wished he could. “Shut up,” he grumbled. 

Alphonse beamed. “You’re almost as red as that old coat.” 

If he was actually up to it, Alphonse would be getting such a punch. Knowing him, he’d use one of those crutches to block Edward’s blow. Showing up at the Rockbell house with a broken flesh hand would just piss both Winry and the old hag off. “Fuck you,” Edward growled, ignoring Alphonse’s snicker. And he thought he’d have to ask Granny or Winry to make him a new coat sometime. In a bad-ass color. Just like his old one. 


End file.
